The Cure
by Patamon32
Summary: If I put a summary up it will reveal the entire first chapters plot, I will put a summary up a few chapters in. But it a different ending to the final battle I will just say that.


A/N: I don't know if this story was already done but the person who came up with this story told me I could. So I am writing this for him. His account on Youtube is Hotpinkscrubs. My other HP fanfic is on Hiatus right now, I am having a lot of trouble writing chapter 12. But I promise once I get past chapter the rest of the story will be posted more quickly. I am working with another hp fanfic idea also, its a AU to book 3. The idea behind that is what if on the night Pettigrew was captured, what if it wasn't a full moon and Pettigrew was brought back to the castle?

A little background to this story. This was originally going to be through Ginnys POV the entire time but for a bit of the 1st chapter its going to be through Harrys. Basically Ginny thinks Harry is dead after the fight with Voldemort this does not follow Deathly Hallows and Ron and Hermoine have been together since the end of book 6. The battle will first be through Harrys POV and then through Ginnys POV.

Chapter 1: A diffrerent ending.

Harrys POV

Harry looked at the battlefeild before him, it was really happening, after nearly nearly a year of searching for the Horcruxes, they had all finally been destroyed. The last one Nagini had been killed by Severus Snape. It had turned out he wasn't against them in the first place, and he gave his life to make sure Voldemort was now mortal. That was weeks ago, when Snape had died, he gave Harry a memory about his past. Which included his mother in it, it showed him that his mother Lily had been Snapes best friend, but there was a part in the memory that he couldn't sense of. It was like that memory that Slughorn tampered with and gave it to Dumbledore. It was in Dumbledores office but it kept blurring out whenever they mentioned Harry.

Harry the saw what was left of the DA and the order fighting what was left of the Death Eaters, Neville was batteling Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron and Hermoine were fighting Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. He couldn't see Ginny anywhere though, but he knew she was somewhere out there in the fight, he saw Remus fighting Greyback. He knew where everyone was except Ginny. Tonks was right now at her and Remus house waiting for Remus to come home, she would be out here right now but she was about 5 months pregnant. Harry was going to make sure that Remus came home that night, no child should have to be raised without his father.

As Harry scanned the battlefield he saw Voldemort finally and Voldemort saw him. And they started walking toward each other, nothing else mattered except for facing each other now. This was the fight that would decide the fate of the wizarding world, just like the one that happened between Dumbledore and Grindelvold. So they faced each other and started circling, all other fights had finished, Harry didn't know this and neither did Voldemort. Harrys side had won, but all that mattered right now was him and Voldemort. Suddenly Voldemort struck, hitting Harry with the cruciartis curse. Harry knew what would happen but the pain was so terrible still. When he was let out of it he saw Voldemort walking towards him, Harry shot a reducto curse at Voldemort hitting his shoulder. But it only phased Voldemort for a second, Voldemort sent a bone breaker curse that barely missed Harry, Harry shot a deflation curse on Voldemort, which removed the bones in Voldemorts left arm. But it didn't matter that was his wand arm because he switched it to his other arm. He flicked his wand, and shouted, "Sectumsempra!".

Ginnys POV

Ginny watched in horror as she watched the spell head toward Harry. She saw the blood burst from him. And he fell to the ground. Voldemort stood over him and said, "This is over! I have won."

Ginny tried rushing to Harry, but she was stopped by Ron. He shook his head at her with solemn eyes.

Voldemort had his back to Harry, addressing everyone. "This is over, lay down your wands. I may be mortal now but htat won't last. I will kill all of you who don't put down your wands." He said. But noone obeyed, noone wanted to live under his rule.

He looked around the circle and smirked, "So you all want to die? Fine I will grant your wish. Why don't I start with you Ms. Weasly! Avada-!" But all of a sudden a purple jet of light hit Voldemort in the back.

Voldemort looked behind him and saw that Harry was slowly getting to his feet despite his injuries. "We aren't finished Tom!" Voldemort screamed in fury at him. And raised his wand.

"You are right we aren't finished but we are now! Ractusia Matronican!" Harry was hit by it but not before he shouted, "Avada Kadabra!"

The green spell hit Voldemort whos body hit the ground and caused a cloud of dust to raise up. There was a loud roar of cheering going up right away. But Ginny paid no heed to this and ran to Harry. Who had fallen to the ground.

When she got to him, she crouched down next to him and said. "Its over! Its finally over. Harry whats wrong?" She asked. He had a glazed look in his eyes.

He said, "Ginny please I need to say this." She nodded. "My injuries are bad and I don't know what that curse was but I am dieing."

Ginny gasped, not knowing that Ron, Hermoine and the others had come now. "NO Harry! NO! It can't be true! Its over you can finally live a normal life!" She sobbed.

Harry smiled weakly, "If I hadn't been hit by that curse I know I could. But I need you to remember something for me." She nodded. "No matter what happens after this, just remember that I love you.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. He loved her! He really loved her. "I love you too Harry!" She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. But shortly into the kiss, she felt his breath leave him. And Ginny knew he was gone. And her world turned black on her.

-Still Ginnys POV-

When she woke up next she was in a white room, as she looked around she saw Ron and Hermoine talking to each other, Hermoine was the first one to notice she was awake and hugged her. Ron hugged her next, "We were so worried, you had been asleep for a week now. We were worried you were affected by the same curse Harry was."

Ginny looked at him and tears reached her eyes. "But I would be dead then wouldn't I?" She asked. She was wondering what she would do now since the love of her life was gone.

Ron and Hermoined looked at each other, "Ginny, theres something you need to know. The curse is meant to kill people but-." She was interupted by Ginny who wasn't a patient person.

"Hermoine please get to the point." She said as nice as she could.

Hermoine looked at her, and said. "Ginny...Harry isn't dead."

A/N: I know this is kinda a lame first chapter, but I have so many things going on. I promise when I rewrite my stories after they are finished it will be better. Stay tune for another new story hopefully tonight also.


End file.
